Damned To Dream Under The Sun
Kiri Outskirts, Dettering Venture Near the outskirts of Kiri, watery fields and clouded skies held reign. Izaya Orihara resided in the outskirts; no longer aligned with the village of Kirigakure, his usual trek to be alone was commencing. Meanwhile, Odayakana Nami and her partner Ryu Uchiha were on there way there; Ryu for the clear intent of initiating him into the Akatsuki. '' Nami slowly walked; her sandals squishing into the mud and puddles; cloudly skies giving even more rain; drizziling into under paths and submerging a few roads. Thunder still roared; but her straw hat kept her getting too wet; along with her dark clouded robes. Golden finger-nail polish fancying her hands, she continued to walk; Ryu beside her all the while; he was leading the way... supposedly he needed her help. Maybe, maybe not. ''"Great...its drizzling. My nose is already clogged with mucus, any longer out here and I'll catch a cold. I hate being sick." As the small water droplets started to fall heavier from the sky, Ryu placed his over his head so the moisture wouldn't go right to him. "Hmm...we should be getting closer to his location Nami won't be much further. It has been quite awhile since I've seen him...five years to be exact. It will be nice to see an old friend again." Smiling, he continued on the journey. Squish! A stern expression appeared on the boy's face as he bent over and examined his shoe. It appeared he had stepped in... mud? What a relief. He thought it was dogshit. As the rain pelted the top of his head, his gaze shifted to in front of himself... Then behind him. It was soon followed by him checking his surroundings very carefully. There was no one around! It was perfect... If there was no one around, it meant he could do whatever he wanted without anyone judging him! Pick his nose, pick at the wedge in his pants; anything! "Nice to hear you still have friends who like you." staying passive; Nami simply glanced onward; her feet sloshing against the pools of water; her polish waning away at her toe's tips. Sighing mentally; she hated reapplying this stuff every mission; but it did have a nice look... staring to the sky, she could only wonder who the old friend was; and how he looked. Scanning the area from left to right he finally found Izaya who was apparently picking his nose. Forwardly approaching him Ryu started to greets, "Izaya! I've seen you've grown in age but you maturity level is still at the age of twelve." ... Was he a retard? He knew who it was. It was the same person who ditched him so long ago. How could he even approach him in such a casual manner? Over the years, he made no attempt to contact Izaya, and no effort to remain friends. So why would he even still think they were? Izaya's initial reaction was to just ignore him and keep moving, but the moment he saw the clothing of his companion, he quickly took several steps back, then glared at the two with incredible hostility. "... What do you want?" Izaya asked finally, folding his arms while maintaining his distance from the two, expecting an answer promptly.. As he glared at the both of him, his gaze stayed on the woman for maybe a second longer; but this detail was unnoticable, and he doubted either of them would notice unless they were studying him intensely. The Akatsuki was after him?... Maybe Ryu told them something in an attempt to look good. It didn't matter. He'd kill them both. "Jeeze Ryu; are all your friends this hostile...?" "What is your definition of friend, anyway?" inquiring, her dry humor played out. Her own associate and friend; Kureiji Kurama seemed much different from this possible initiate. Looking him up and down; gauging his strength, she was leveling the odds. Clearly the two had issues with eachother. "Aww, Come on Izaya don't be like that. Its me, Ryu Uchiha...don't you remember me? We've been friends since the Fifth Shinobi War." Ryu explains in an appropriate tone along with large grin upon his face. Knowing that something seemed to be wrong with his friend, although he was unaware of the problem. "Izaya usually isn't like this Nami...or wasn't...whats wrong man?" Ryu asks in concern. "What. Do. You. Want." It seemed that the man was so stupid, he didn't understand the question. It wasn't that hard to answer! All he had to do was... Tell Izaya what he wanted. But, it was possible that he wasn't even capable of satisfying that request. Once again, his glare flickered towards the woman. So her name was Nami..? Izaya experienced temptation; the urge to punch Ryu in the face for grinning like that. "To the point I see..." her voice calm, she nodded, "We're here to talk." "So calm down..." her tone all the while firm. the rain continued to drizzle and splatter onto the tress and grassy location. Izaya's strange behavior worried Ryu still misunderstood he wasn't happy to see him again. "Well 'stranger' I was meaning to find a young boy somewhere in this area by the name of Izaya Orihara. I haven't seen him since the Fifth Great Shinobi War ceased, so I thought of popping up for a visit...funny...you look very similar to Izaya, you could actually be his twin. You behave like him too. But the Izaya I once knew didn't treat me as if I was hostile, he was treated me like a friend as I treated him the same way." "..." It seemed they both enjoyed talking over eachother. So, he would adress them both one at a time. First, he turned, and stared at the woman: Nami. "... I honestly don't think it's possible for you to be anymore vague. What do you want to talk about. I have no intentions of associating myself with the Akatsuki." Then, after a small pause, he turned and faced Ryu. "I am Izaya Orihara, and I know who you are. We're not friends. Get over it." Raising a brow. "Aren't you just the charmer..." her voice murmering. "Teststorone-boy... and Clueless-partner..." "If you can't settle your thoughts like normal people; just duke it out... it's what you men seem to do best." pondering; "If you lose; you come with us... and join." "If you win; you'll never see us again." From confused to annoyed Ryu crossed his arms and stared at the secure young man that used to be his friend, shaking his head in disappointment. "Well considering that Izaya seemingly wants to rip my head off for something I probably did to him but don't remember I would usually degrade the choice of violent problem solving. But I don't know...maybe I should walk away and leave him here to be alone for probably the rest of his life if that satisfies him. What I did to him, I don't know but I'm sorry." Once again, Izaya chose to respond to them individually. "If I lost, there's no way I'd join. You can't make me. Besides, you seem to be the only clueless one here. If I wanted to join, or if I wanted to find Ryu, don't you think I would've attempted to do so already?" He grumbled. Once again, his gaze shifted towards Ryu. "Don't talk about me like I'm not here; I can here you, and I'm not mad at you. We're just not friends." "You obviously have some kind of problem with me that I cannot detect. What is it? Tell me." Ryu waited for the answer thats been on his mind since the beginning of this confrontation. What did Ryu do to make Izaya angry enough to reject and hate him? Nami only watched. "Odd... you two bicker more then politicians." "So let's hurry up and explain everything; then you two can... as I said; inevitablly fight." "Also... kid, don't irk me; I haven't had the best day; and I'd be happy enough to shut you both up right now." "Tch, go ahead and try. You'll have more luck on Izaya then you will on me." Ryu back sassed her parter, indicating he was already pissed off. "What's my problem..? What did you do wrong, that made me so hostile?" Izaya almost couldn't believe the questions he was being asked, but, once again, he'd split his attention down the middle and confront them both seperately. He wasn't good in conversations where there were more than two people talking... he never knew when to jump in. "I can tell you what you did! You ditched me. You called me your friend and then never made an effort to come and find me, until now, and you still expect me to go 'oh hey it's Ryu, all of my problems don't matter anymore because he's here!" Threateningly, Nori drew his sword, sighing in satisfaction as it gleamed in the dull sunlight that was seeping through the clouds. For the second part of his response, he pointed it at Nami. ".... I know that you're probably on your period right now, but I'd really appreciate it if you could shut the fuck up. While, normally, I would be sympathetic and leave you alone, the fact that you're approaching me and purposely annoying prompts me to disregard that you haven't had the best day and insult you. You should think about how other people might respond to yo sur words, and what they're going through, before you start telling them what to do." Immediately, he shifted positions, readying himself into a defensive stance in case either of them attacked. "You...You have to be kidding me..." Ryu drowned his face into the palm of his hand, he honestly couldn't believe the thought of his friend prepared for a battle. Of course violence always solved every problem there was, but why was Ryu treated like an enemy over something he couldn't control and unaware of his poor situation at hand. Breeze blowing in the their direction, Ryu returned to Izaya with an saddened yet serious expression. "Look Izaya...I know life hasn't been exactly perfect for you, it hasn't for me or anyone else. After the war some many things kept rushing at me...I certain things I had to fix or deal with. But no matter what happened, I never forgotten the people I care about. You've been with my friend since the beginning and your still my friend now. I'm truly sorry, I know whats its like to feel alone...I don't want that for you." Nami's first response was to just place her Barrier Release where his neck was and decapitate him... well both of them. Her eye twitched. Hadn't she just told them to fight earlier? And they were doing it now anyways... so that made them... Hypocrites and morons. Yep; typical men... Nami frowned, If I keep hearing this slop and this brats whiney attitude; I'm tempted to just tell Roi that they both died... ''sighing; she knew what was going to happen. Nami was rarely wrong about men. A glance was directed at the woman before he turned his attention back to the male. Izaya kept his stance. What if he let up, and then they attacked him? They were probably just waiting for him to slip up, so they could stab him in the back... "... I accept the proposition Nami suggested earlier..." He gave a polite nod as a apologetic and thankful gesture. There was a very small possibility what Ryu had said got to him... But, it didn't matter now. "I don't know what you're waiting for, but if you don't attack, I will." "I'm not going to attack you Izaya..." Ryu bluntly responded, expecting Izaya to attack him without warning feeling that he somewhat deserved it. "You're going to have to defend yourself." Izaya pointed out. Since it didn't seem Ryu was going to retaliate, or strike, Izaya took his sweet time waltzing over to him, and when he reached him, stared at him for a moment. For a split second, his eyes reflected some scarce emotion. Anger? Hate? Regret? But, it was too late; whatever was there had disappeared from his face as Izaya swung Toto at Ryu, completely bent on beheading the man before he could do anything else. Distinguishing the seriousness in Izaya's eyes advancing toward him he swiftly ducked before the crafted sword could reach his neck yet slicking some of his hair. Gripping Izaya by the shirt, they once again encountered one another eye to eye. After a few seconds of stare off, Ryu pushes him back using the weight of his body against him. "So you really wanna kill me?" Izaya glanced at Nami. He had the weirdest feeling she would interfere... But, he didn't let it bother him, quickly shaking off the anxiety and fixing a glare on Ryu. "... If I wasn't fighting to kill you, I'd lose. You should be trying to kill ''me, too." He muttered, before charging at Ryu once again. This time, he swung horizontally once more, but at a lower angle; the contact point would make it impossible for Ryu to duck and grab him like he did before, as well as make it too high for him to jump over, granted he didn't launch himself ten feet in the air. Eyes locked to Izaya merely sidestepped to the right, with that foot he motioned a spin while his right leg was in the air prepared to Izaya in the side as a counter. Izaya raised his right arm up and folded it slightly; taking the full force of the kick. He would only be left with a slight bruise from that, and it was possible for him to block Taijutsu endlessly. However, he didn't plan to keep doing this for long. It was nice for an attempt at a killing blow, but at pure Taijutsu, Izaya knew he was beat... Raising two fingers up, he decided to Body Flicker a good distance away, while still remaining in their line of sight. Finally, he clapped his hands together, watching dully as a large wall of water circled around them both, and then caved in; ready to crush the two in it's wake. Nami glanced to the ongoing battle. Their actions were both percise. She couldn't guess what their skill levels were; this was only one of her first times venturing with Ryu, and her only time to see this boy in action. Eying the battle up and down, she almost laughed. Men and fighting... typical. ''It could be guessed that Nami talked to Asura recently. Raising her hand; a globe of chakra formed around Ryu and her own body, she knew she had to play defensive to atleast defend herself. Apparently; this Izaya character didn't care who he hurt... as the water surronded them, her barrier release protected. "... Nyeh." Izaya expressed disatisfaction at the defense. So, the woman was just going to block all of his attacks..? Then what was the point of fighting? Standing still, he awaited Izaya's counter, not bothering to attack again. The barrier would hold up against anything ''he could produce. There was no way he'd be able to fight two members of the Akatsuki simultaneously. "He is standing still guess his waiting for us to do something...I might as well amuse him." With that said Ryu released several hand seals following by holding his right arm by the elbow up in the air, discharging unconcentrated electricity. "Sure you want to go further Izaya!?" Yelling of in the distance unknowingly knew his location, he awaited patiently for the barrier to cease. Izaya raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, I'm pretty sure." He responded. It seemed someone was slightly full of himself. But! Just in case, Izaya moved from the spot where he had launched the technique, just because he thought Ryu might decided to funnel that electricity into the water, and back to Izaya's position. Finally readying himself a good few meters away from where he had been, Izaya once again took up a defensive stance. Nami jumped a good 30ft away from them both. Eyes peering... she wanted Ryu to prove himself. Serves him and the both of them right for argueing with her and going on with this fight! "Fine..." Pinpointing Izaya location by listening to his voice he leaned over, with his electrical induced right hand over his left side. From there a current of electricity emitted from his palm toward the ground as a quick escape. The grounds materials were slowly broken upon encounter, makings small holes. By waving the his arm a concentrated wave of lightning violently approached Izaya. When the wave was released, Ryu then current electricity from his left hand.